Order of the Moonlit Rams
A cavalier who belongs to this order is a defender of the weak and unfortunate, wherever he may find them. This is a relatively new order founded in Clear Skies Cove inspired by the Brotherhood of the Moonlit Rams, and its members are mostly those who view the Brotherhood as more of a braggart’s fraternity house, and who wish to devote themselves more seriously to the protection of those who would tame Perelandra. Edicts The cavalier must protect his allies at all costs putting their safety even above his own. Should an ally begin bleeding out, the cavalier becomes shaken until the ally has been stabilized. Should an ally actually die under his watch, the cavalier becomes shaken for 1 week. Challenge Whenever an order of the moonlit rams cavalier issues a challenge, the target of his challenge takes a -1 penalty on attack rolls for 1 round after being damaged by the cavalier. This penalty increases by 1 for every 4 levels the cavalier possesses. Skills An order of the moonlit rams cavalier adds Acrobatics and Heal to his list of class skills. An order of the moonlit rams cavalier adds his charisma modifier to his Heal skill in addition to his wisdom modifier. When the cavalier uses the Heal skill to stabilize, he may do so as a swift action. Order Abilities A cavalier that belongs to the order of the moonlit rams gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Battlefield Medic (Ex) At 2nd level, whenever an order of the moonlit rams uses the aid another action to assist one of his allies, the ally receives a +4 bonus to his armor class or saving throw. At 8th level, and every six levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional +1. Body Block (Ex) At 8th level, as an immediate action a cavalier of the moonlit rams can shield nearby allies from the area of effect attacks made by enemies which allow a reflex save. If the target of the cavalier’s challenge makes an AOE attack which includes the cavalier, he can move to shield any adjacent allies with his body granting them improved cover against the attack (+4 bonus to their reflex saves and evasion). If a shielded ally successfully saves against the attack, the cavalier takes 1.5 times the damage he normally would have taken. Additionally, if the cavalier is standing over a fallen ally, he can choose to shield that ally from all AOE damage and any damage that would have been taken by the ally is added to the damage taken by the cavalier. Not On My Watch (Ex) At 15th level, a cavalier of the moonlit rams can take proactive action against those who dare to attack his companions. Whenever an enemy makes an attack against an ally (but not the cavalier himself), the enemy provokes an attack of opportunity from the cavalier. The cavalier receives a +2 morale bonus on the attack of opportunity. If the attack of opportunity successfully deals damage, the enemy’s damage done to the ally is reduced by half that amount. This ability can only be used once per round.